fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Euronews
janvier 1993 |Row 2 title=Propriétaire |Row 2 info=Worldnews et EuronewsNBC (WorldnewsNBC) |Row 3 title=Slogan |Row 3 info=''Voirs'' |Row 4 title=Format d'image |Row 4 info=480i/576i (SDTV) et 1080i (HDTV) |Row 5 title=Langue |Row 5 info=Multilingue européenne |Row 6 title=Continent |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title=Statut |Row 7 info=Thématique internationale semi-privée |Row 8 title=Siège social |Row 8 info=56, quai Rambaud 69002 Lyon, France |Row 9 title=Chaîne sœur |Row 9 info=Africanews Americanews Antarctinews Asianews Oceanews |Row 10 title=Site web |Row 10 info=''Voirs'' |Row 11 title=Aire |Row 11 info= |Row 12 title=Diffusion |Row 12 info=Hertzien, satellite, câble, IPTV et Web. }}Euronews (stylisé « euro'news.' »), est une chaîne de télévision internationale européenne d'information en continu créée le janvier 1993 et siégeant à Lyon (France). Identité visuelle Nom dans autres alphabets Habillage et logo Euronews old.png|Logo d'Euronews du janvier 1993 au 7 février 1997 Euronews logo (1997-1998).png|Logo d'Euronews du 8 février 1997 au 25 octobre 1998 Euronews (1998-2008).png|Logo d'Euronews du 26 octobre 1998 au 3 juin 2008 Euronews (2008).png|Logo d'Euronews du 4 juin 2008 au 3 janvier 2016 Euronews. 2016 logo.png|Logo d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Euronews (1997-1998).png|Logo inverse d'Euronews du 8 février 1997 au 25 octobre 1998 Euronews 2016 inverse logo.png|Logo inverse d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Euronews 2008 (Print).png|Logo imprimer d'Euronews du 4 juin 2008 au 3 janvier 2016 Euronews 2016 (Print).png|Logo imprimer d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Euronews (1993-1997).gif|Logo à l'antenne d'Euronews du janvier 1993 au 7 février 1997 Euronews. 2016 Stacked.png|Logo horizantal d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Euronews. 2016 inverse stacked.png|Logo inverse horizantal d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Euronews 2016 Stacked (Print).png|Logo imprimer horizantal d'Euronews depuis le 4 janvier 2016 Slogans * 4 juin 2008 au 16 mai 2016 : « L'info pure » ou « Euronews pure » * Depuis le 17 mai 2016 : « Toutes les vues » ou « Ta voix » Site web Europe Nord * **et.euronews.eu (Estonien) * **lt.euronews.eu (Lituanien) * **lv.euronews.eu (Letton) =Scandinavie = * **sv-ax.euronews.eu (Suédois, nationale) * **da.euronews.eu (Danois) * **fi.euronews.eu (Finnois) **sv-fi.euronews.eu (Suédois) * **da-fo.euronews.eu (Danois, nationale) **fo.euronews.eu (Féroïen) * **da-gl-eu.euronews.eu (Danois, nationale) **kl-eu.euronews.eu (Groenlandais) * **is.euronews.eu (Islandais) * **no-jy.euronews.eu (Norvégien, nationale) * **no.euronews.eu (Norvégien) * **sv-se.euronews.eu (Suédois) * **no-svb.euronews.eu (Norvégien, nationale) Est * **հայ-եվ.եվրռոնեւս.եվ (Arménien) * **az-az-eu.euronews.eu (Azéri) * **бг.евронюз.ев (Bulgare) * **бе-бе.еўраньюс.еў (Biélorusse) **ру-бе.еврoньюс.еў (Russe) * **cs.euronews.eu (Tchèque) * **ქა-ევ.ევრონეჳს.ევ (Géorgien) * **hu.euronews.eu (Hongrois) Organisation Capital ;Actionnaires fondateurs ** Հայաստանի Հանրային Հեռուստաընկերություն * ** Österreichischer Rundfunk * ** BRF/SRB/BPO ** Gruppe/Groupe/Groep TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC Belgien/Belgique/België (fusion NextRadioTV) ** FTI Belgien/Belgique/België ** RTL Belgien/Belgique/België *** M6 *** AB Belgien/Belgique/België ** Canal+ * ** НДТРБ/НГТРБ * ** Българска национална телевизия * ** SRG/SSR ** Gruppe/Groupe/Gruppo/Gruppa TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC Schweizer/Suisse/Svizzera/Svizra (anciennement TMC) * ** ΡΙΚ/CyBC/KRYK * ** Česká televize * ** Arbeitsgemeinschaft der öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunkanstalten der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ** Zweite Deutsche Fernsehen ** RTL Fernseher Deutschland (anciennement RTL Television) * ** Danmarks Radio (anciennement DR TV) * ** Eesti Rahvusringhääling * ** Televisión Española ** Grupo Canal+ (anciennement Canal+) * ** Groupe TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC France (anciennement TMC, fusion NextRadioTV) ** France Télévision(s) ** Groupe Canal+ (anciennement Les Chaînes Canal+) ** LA7 (anciennement La Sept) ** NRJ Groupe (anciennement TV6) ** Mediawan Thématiques (anciennement AB Groupe) ** BBC France ** Rai France ** RTL Télévision France *** Groupe M6 (anciennement M6) **** Lagardère Active (anciennement Match TV) *** AB Groupe ** CNN France ** Mediaset France (anciennement La Société d'exploitation de La Cinq) ** Sky France (anciennement Sky Une) * ** Yleisradio Oy * ** საქართველოს საზოგადოებრივი მაუწყებელი * ** Ελληνική Τηλεόραση * ** Magyar Média Csoport * ** Hrvatska radiotelevizija * ** RTI/RTÉ * ** Ríkisútvarpið * ** Radiotelevisione Italiana ** Gruppo TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC Italia (anciennement TMC) ** FTI Italia ** Gruppo Tele+ (anciennement Gruppo Telepiù) * ** Latvijas Televīzija * ** Lietuvos nacionalinis radijas ir televizija * ** RTL Fernsehen/Télévision/Televisioun *** M6 *** AB Entertainment ** Canal+ * ** Groupe TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC (anciennement TMC) ** FTI Monaco/Mu̍negu ** BBC Monaco/Mu̍negu ** Rai Monaco/Mu̍negu ** RTL Télévision Monaco/Televixon Mu̍negu *** M6 ** CNN Monaco/Mu̍negu ** Mediaset Monaco/Mu̍negu (anciennement La Société d'exploitation de La Cinq/De Cumpagnia operativa de Sinche) ** Sky Monaco/Mu̍negu (anciennement Sky Une/Un) * ** TeleRadio Moldova * ** РТЦГ/RTCG * ** Македонска радиотелевизија * ** PBS/SXP * ** Nederlands publiek omroepbestel ** RTL Nederland ** Canal+ * ** Norsk rikskringkasting * ** Telewizja Polska ** Cyfrowy Polsat * ** Radiotelevisão Portuguesa * ** Televiziunea Română * ** ТВС/TVS * ** Всероссийская государственная телевизионная и радиовещательная компания * ** Sveriges Television ** TV4 * ** Slovenská televízia * ** Rai San Marino ** Gruppo TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC San Marino (anciennement TMC) ** FTI San Marino ** Gruppo Tele+ (anciennement Gruppo Telepiù) * ** Radiotelevizija Slovenija * ** Televizioni Shqiptar * ** Türkiye Radyo Televizyon Kurumu * ** Національна телекомпанія України * ** BBC Television * ** TVV (anciennement CTV) ** Rai Vaticano/Vaticana ** Gruppo/Coetus TF1 (anciennement TF1) *** GRMC Vaticano/Vaticana (anciennement TMC) ** FTI Vaticano/Vaticana ** Gruppo/Coetus Tele+ (anciennement Gruppo Telepiù/Coetus Telemagis) }} ;Anciens actionnaires * ** Paris Première (Jusqu'en 2004, rejoint Groupe M6) ;Nouveaux-Anciens actionnaires * ** La Cinquième (1994-2000, rejoint France Télévision) ** Numéro 23 (2012-2016, rejoint NextRadioTV) * ** Ο Πέμπτος (1996-2000, rejoint FTI Ελλάδα) * ** NTV (2001-2003, rejoint RTP) ;Nouveaux actionnaires ** Andorra Televisió ** TF1 *** GRMC Andorra ** FTI Andorra ** NRJ Grup ** M6 * ** Azərbaycan TV * ** БХРТ/BHRT/RTBH * ** BeTV ** NRJ Gruppe/Groupe/Groep ** BFM TV *** GRMC Belgien/Belgique/België (fusion Gruppe/Groupe/Groep TF1) * ** RTL Schweizer Fernsehen/Télévision Suisse/Televisione Svizzera/Televisiun Svizra *** M6 *** AB Schweizer/Suisse/Svizzera/Svizra ** NRJ Gruppe/Groupe/Gruppo/Gruppa * ** TF1 ** FTI Deutschland * ** Canal+ * ** TF1 ** FTI España ** RTP España * ** Canal+ * ** LCP-Public Sénat (anciennement Canal Assemblée nationale) ** Groupe TPS (anciennement Initiés-tv) ** KTO ** Guysen TV ** Direct 8 ** BFM TV *** GRMC France (anciennement TMC, fusion Groupe TF1) ** Terre d'infos ** Ma chaîne étudiante ** Non Stop People ** RTP France ** Bloomberg France ** RT France * ** FTI Ελλάδα * ** RTL Hrvatska (anciennement RTL Televizija) * ** RTL Magyarország (anciennement RTL Klub) * ** TG4 (anciennement TnaG) ** FTI Ireland/Éire * ** FTI Ísland ** CNBC Ísland ** DR Ísland ** DW Ísland ** Rai Ísland ** NRK Ísland ** SVT Ísland ** TVE Ísland ** ZDF ** CNN Ísland ** Sky News ** Sat.1 Ísland ** M6 * ** BBC Italia ** M6 ** LA7 * ** РТК/RTK * ** 1FLTV * ** TF1 *** GRMC Luxemburg/Luxembourg/Lëtzebuerg ** FTI Luxemburg/Luxembourg/Lëtzebuerg * ** RTP Monaco/Mu̍negu ** Bloomberg Monaco/Mu̍negu ** Direct 8 ** RT Monaco/Mu̍negu * ** TF1 * ** Canal+ * ** Grupa TVN ** RTL Polska ** Canal+ Cyfrowy (anciennement Canal+) * ** TF1 ** FTI Portugal * ** Canal+ * ** San Marino RTV (anciennement RTV della Repubblica di San Marino puis SMtv) ** BBC San Marino ** M6 ** LA7 * ** BBC Vaticano/Vaticana ** M6 ** LA7 }} Siège vignette|Siège d'Euronews dans le quartier de [[La Confluence à Lyon.]] De sa création en 1993 à 2015, le siège d'Euronews se situe à Écully, dans la métropole de Lyon. Depuis le 15 octobre 2015, le siège mondial d'Euronews se situe au 56 quai Rambaud, dans le quartier de La Confluence, à Lyon. Conçu par le cabinet d'architectes Jakob + MacFarlane, le bâtiment moderne d'une superficie de 10 000 m² est en forme de rectangle vert. La chaîne possède des bureaux éditoriaux et de correspondants dans plusieurs villes d'européenes : Programmes La chaîne diffuse un journal télévisé "complet" toutes les demi-heures avec un rappel des titres au quart d'heure. Pendant All News Edition, elle diffuse un JT tous les quarts d'heure. Les journaux sont entrecoupés de programmes d'actualités (économie, sport, affairs européennes, météo...) et de magazines de société sur la culture, la style de vie, le voyage ou les nouvelles technologies... La chaîne a eu longtemps pour marque de fabrique de ne pas avoir de présentateur à l'antenne, se positionnant comme une . Cette ligne se retrouve dans l'émission No Comment qui présente des vidéos d'actualité sans montage et sans commentaires. Cependant, dans les années 2010, des magazines avec présentateurs font leur apparition dans un souci de mieux personnaliser l'antenne vis-à-vis du téléspectateur. De plus, 70 % des images utilisés dans les journaux télévisés ne sont pas produites par la chaîne. ; Informations * Late edition : bulletin quotidien de 1 h à 4 h ; * All news edition : bulletin de la semaine de 4 h à 10 h ; * News of the day : bulletin de la semaine de 10 h à 19 h ; * Prime edition : bulletin quotidien de 19 h à 1 h ; * Weekend edition : bulletin week-end de 4 h à 19 h ; * Insight : reportage approfondi sur l'évènement du jour ; * No Comment : vidéos d'actualité sans montage et sans commentaires ; * interview : entretien avec une personnalité de l'actualité ; * the global conversation : débat entre deux décideurs internationaux. ; Économie et finance * markets : bourse, taux de change et prix des matières premières ; * business line : rediffusion des reportages économiques les plus importants de la semaine avec une analyse plus poussée ; * business planet : magazine sur les TPE & PME européennes ; * real economy : les enjeux, défis et solutions à la crise économique en Europe ; * target : au cœur des préoccupations du monde đá affaires une analyse directe et incisive d'une situation. ; Affaires européennes * state of the union : revue de l'actualité de la semaine avec les réactions des internautes ; * insiders : reportages approfondis sur l'actualité européenne et internationale ; * focus : derniers reportages d'un point de vue européen ; * the brief from brussels : informations politiques, économiques et sociales dans l'Union européenne. ; Science & environnement * sci-tech : derniers développements technologiques et couverture des salons internationaux ; * space : magazine sur l'actualité de l'espace ; * futuris : magazine sur les programmes de recherche menés au sein de l'Europe. ; Reportages & sociétés * aid-zone : magazine sur les réfugiés et migrants. ; Style de vie * cult : information culturelle et artistique ; * cinema : magazine sur l'actualité du ; * cinema box : présentation des films alternatifs aux blockbusters américains ; * musica : magazine sur l'actualité musicale ; * life : découverte de la culture, l'économie, l'histoire et les coutumes d'un pays ; * postcards : regard sur l'héritage culturel d'un pays. ; Sports * the corner : magazine sur le football européen ; * speed : magazine sur les sports mécaniques ; * gravity : magazine sur les compétitions de ski. ; Météo * meteo world, meteo airport, meteo europe : les prévisions météorologiques les plus à jour ; * ski meteo: prévisions de chutes de neige. ;Anciens programmes ; Infos et Sport * news + : couverture en profondeur et analyse de l'événement principal de la journée ; * flashback : sur les principales nouvelles des sept derniers jours ; * sport : dernières nouvelles sportives dans le monde deux fois l'heure tout au long de la journée ; * eurofoot : magazine sur le football européen. ; Affaires européennes * perspectives : ce que les radiodiffuseurs européens disent de l'événement principal de la semaine ; * close up Europe : une émission simultanée entre un journaliste euronews et un leader d'opinion du principal thème politique ou économique ou social de la semaine ; * europe weekly : revue hebdomadaire des principaux événements, enrichie par les réactions des internautes ; * reporter : les avantages et les inconvénients des personnes affectées par les politiques de l'UE ; * u talk : vidéos et messages publiés sur euronews.com répondus par des experts et des équipes éditoriales d'euronews ; * the network : un feu croisé entre 3 personnalités avec des opinions divergentes autour de l'histoire principale de la semaine ; * right on : citoyenneté, droits fondamentaux, protection, divers problèmes de justice à travers l'Europe ; * metropolitans : un regard sur le tourisme, l'économie, les questions d'énergie d'une ville donnée. ; Économie * business : dernières nouvelles commerciales et financières ; * wall street live : mises à jour du marché en direct pour New York de 15 h 30 à 22 h en semaine ; * business weekly : revue hebdomadaire des l'info économiques ; * business middle east : les questions économiques clés du Moyen-Orient avec les idées des principaux stratèges du marché à Abu Dhabi ; * behind markets : derrière les mouvements clés sur les marchés boursiers et comment ils nous touchent. ; Science et environnement * hi-tech : les dernières innovations technologiques incluant une couverture étendue des foires commerciales internationales ; * science : un regard en profondeur sur les développements scientifiques en biologie, archéologie, santé ou environnement ; * trends : une compilation sur les termes d'équitation les plus rapides recherchés par les Européens sur Google au cours des 7 derniers jours ; * innovation : entreprises apportant les résultats des projets de recherche européens sur le marché. ; Météo * meteo snow report : prévisions de chutes de neige. ; Société * generation Y : le visage nouveau de Young Europe et les grandes initiatives culturelles, sociales ou technologiques ouvertes aux jeunes dans l'UE ; * silent disasters : l'accent mis sur les difficultés auxquelles les pays et les communautés touchées par les catastrophes font face après que l'attention mondiale se soit déplacée ailleurs ; * urban visions : de New York à Rio de Janeiro, pour examiner comment les villes font face aux grands défis énergétiques d'aujourd'hui ; * terra viva : un coup d'œil sur les initiatives des individus, des organismes sans but lucratif et des entreprises, adoptant des solutions pratiques pour protéger notre planète ; * learning world : revue des différentes facettes de l'éducation dans le monde ; * smart care : dernières innovations sur la santé et interviews de personnalités du monde médical et politique. ; Style de vie * le mag : information culturelle et artistique ; * rendez-vous : le calendrier des grands événements culturels à travers l'Europe. Diffusion Autres moyens de diffusion Euronews est également reprise par nationales qui diffusent le signal sur leurs réseaux, dont les plus importantes sont : Catégorie:Chaîne de télévision en Europe Catégorie:Chaîne ou station de télévision fondée en 1993 Catégorie:Entreprise ayant son siège à Lyon